Black Butler Lemons!
by Julias.staircase
Summary: You tell me the character you want in a lemon and I write them! No yaoi or yuri (sorry guys but not with this series, maybe another lemon series). Each chapter is a different lemon with a different character from black butler! Post the character you want in the review section!


Hey guys! Please write reviews! It really helps me improve my writing! Inspiration always helps too. It doesn't hurt knowing that some people out there actually will take the time!

* * *

Name: Olive Reed  
Eyes: fiery pink  
Hair: dusty rose pink

Personality: strict, politically correct, proper, not easily impressed or intrigued  
-Olive is a rich, independent, female that loves animals, but has a weakness for caterpillars especially the cute little fuzzy ones. She will tell anybody if she disapproves of them straight up in a politically correct way, which led to her being infamous with her clients and coworkers. Her favorite food is a red beet and her favorite drink is a strawberries and cremé smoothie. She works as the CEO of a very prestigious company that owns thousands of vineyards around the world.

Olive:  
**RINGGGGG RINGGGG**  
"Son of a...hello?" Answering my iPhone, the sound of a nervous wreck answers back.  
"Umm boss, we just got notice that the owner of all of the Pinot Noir Vineyards is going to tour a few of the companies select chateaus..."  
"Are. You. Kidding. Me? And why didn't I hear of this before I went home today? Now you expect me to fly all the way to Italy on some last-minute trip just so some guy can throw his money around. Fine. You have got me. Ill fly over there and ill set up a VIP tour so we can get this guy to but into the company."  
"I am so sorry boss. His assistant just called to notify us of the sudden change only moments ago. I have just scheduled one of the company's private jets to depart in one hour, you butler has already sent four suitcases of the proper attire to the plane, and as of right now, your Porsche should already be downloading the directions to the private airport. See you on the flip side boss, good luck."

"I am not in the best mood" I thought to myself as I hung up.  
Putting my determined face on, the direction popped up on the touch screen in my Porsche, and I floored the gas pedal. There is no way I was going to ruin my weekend by being late for departure when I had 8 hours to fly on a cozy, private jet. I was wearing a tight black, silky dress that showed my body off. i didnt need any makeup to enhance any of my features, they were perfect. I smirked...The hum of the engine purred through and I turned on her favorite band, My Chemical Romance, the song "this is how I disappear" drowned out all of her current stresses.

-four hours later-

"I knew you wanted to see me, again." Oliver's breathing slowly stopped,"you certainly are attractive tonight, Olive."  
This man...he is so handsome. Every once in a little while he appears in my dreams wanting to know about my life. There is no man that is like him. He understands me perfectly, better yet, he is the exact opposite of my high strung nature. With a tall, slender body and spiky hair that outlines his face in the most flattering way...makes him to die for. But his eyes...his eyes are the color of the most pure blood...so deep. He wears a butlers outfit, which only adds to his mysterious, yet gentleman manner. Everynight he visits with the same outfit, black vest with a white long sleeve undershirt, black tie, black pressed pants, a tailcoat, white gloves, and a pocket watch.

"You must know how hard you are to resist...if only you were with me in real life."  
"I see you are traveling to Italy, I would suggest you keep your eyes out...there are many people who roam the streets with bad intentions...it would be a shame if you were taken by someone other than me..."

His words. His lips. His cleverness. He is the perfect man. I guess that is why he is in my dreams...

"I, my lady, am not only in your dreams..."  
"Why, Sebastian, that every time I see you, we are in no particular place, but instead a dark hazy fog with black feathers falling to our feet?"  
"This, my lady, is because you happen to be in my dreams..."

I know it sounds wrong, but I am in love with this man...this demon stole my heart...literally, a demon. He has told me many times of his inhumane nature. Which only makes me intrigued and attracted. I want his body. I want him...to take me...if he was with me in real life...

Shaken awake by one of my clients on the private jet, I was disappointed to be informed we had 3 hours left. Now it was around 6 and for dinner, I had an Olive Garden Caesar salad (without dressing) with water. I never ate anything bad for me. That included pastries, bread, potatoes, salad dressing, soda, candy, processed meats, and anything that was processed so that it could last 3 years (like a Twinkie). Every Monday, Wednesday, Thursday, and Sunday I would work out in my mansions workout room in the morning before work and then in the office building's work out room during leisurely work hours. I was fit. I looked amazing in a bikini, with my large breasts and nice butt. I knew there were women out there that would kill for a body like mine. Perfection. I displayed the image of a perfect being in the public eye. Usually I would appear in the TIME magazine or THE NEWYORKER on a monthly basis for an interview about the economy, the stock market, and many other global communications. Men envied me all over the world. I was proud. I had to maintain the utmost meticulous schedule in order to obtain my image. Nothing brought me down, people tried numerous times to ruin my legacy but I always had a plan to make it backfire on themselves. I had many connection with the press and nobody in their right mind betrayed me. It was no longer stressful since I grew used to the constant worrying.  
I scrolled through the movies in the theater, coming to the horror movie, Silent Hill: Revelation, and I played it.  
Soon after the movie, we arrived in Verona Italy, were I had my butler, who boarded the plane with my luggage, drive me around down town so we could get souvenirs before I forgot.  
By the end of our trip, I bought seven bottles of the finest wines for my colleagues, a new violin (for myself of course), and I had many cheeses/meats shipped to my clients and partners.  
When I got to one of the companies most well known chateaus, I collapsed in my room. My butler, Andrew, brought my bags and left them by the door. I dismissed him so he could go out to town. Picking up the phone, called room service for a massage.  
"Sure Miss Olive, we will send Sebastian right on up to your room with a nice massage. Have a great night!"  
"Thank you, you too."  
HA! Sebastian...he would be one hell of a person to get a massage from...

*knock knock knock*  
"That was fast..."  
I walked over to the door and opened it with a smile on my face...  
As I glanced up to look at the person named "Sebastian" I was pleasantly surprised...and astonished to find the person I dream about.  
"Oh I am soo glad you have chosen to stay at this here chateau...Olive...you look quite marvelous tonight..."  
"Is it really you?...Sebastian Michealis..."  
"Oh I think you know it is me...my lady..." He walked in my room and shut the door, he didn't have any massage table or anything...just himself. I was so shocked at the fact that the man in my dreams was directly in front of me...  
"Tonight, I have yet to surprise you many times over...I would be prepared if I were you..." He said this in the most seductive voice while pushing me up against the wall.  
Sebastian looked at my body in the black dress and took notice to the slit showing off my leg. Sebastian brought his hand up to his mouth and pulled his glove off, each hand at a time. The sound of our breathing was interrupted by the soft noise of his gloves falling to the floor.  
He put his left hand on my leg while the other hand was supporting his body on the wall next to my face. He smirked. And it turned me on. Slowly, the hand on my leg started groping my leg and the inside of my thigh,"Do you want me to do this to you?... My lady, your face is quite red..."  
"S-Sebastian...," I sighed.  
I turned my face away, fully aware that I must've been the color of a strawberry. All of the lights went out and the room filled with moonlight.  
Sebastian smiled wider and leaned his face towards mine, biting my earlobe,"I can't control myself for much longer Olive...I want to give you pleasure..."  
As he said this, Sebastian touched my panties in between my legs,"...please!...wait!"  
"Wait, you say? What for my lady? I don't think you understand how difficult it is for me to hold myself back...you are torturing me...I know you like it, your panties are wet...and I like it too."  
"I'd prefer to lay on the bed..."  
"Ok I'll take you to the bed, only if you scream my name out of pleasure...will you do that for me? Oh please do, please Olive...please." He kept stroking back and forth in my panties and I was getting embarrassingly aroused.  
"Ah...ah I-I-I promise..."  
In a moments time he laid me on the soft bed, returning to what he was doing to me before, but this time, a little rougher.  
"undress me."  
I oblidged, I stood In front of him and began striping off his clothing. My cheeks were still red from the pleasure he had inflicted upon me. His tailcoat and vest hit the floor in a matter of seconds. Slowly he pulled his tie away as I unbuttoned his dress shirt. Jesus Christ...he was perfect...his chest was so muscular and lean, his torso was so difined.  
he laughed,"You look so surprised. Relax a little, just indulge..."  
"Sebastian, stop teasing me...If you want me to indulge, you will have to as well."

With haste I unbuttoned his pants, letting them reach the floor. His erect member was pushing his black boxers out and I chose to tease him. Slowly I stroked his hardening cock with my fingertips while leaning my lips by his ear,"Well Sebby, tell me...do you like this...should we continue, or are you getting restless. You said it yourself, didn't you?"  
"You know without a doubt that I like that," his confidence caused me to blush even more,"but I would like it if I could get rougher with you..."

He ripped the dress right off of my body and pushed me forcefully onto the bed. He quickly placed his body on mine, and I found that his body heat was very comforting...  
His hands made their way to the back of my bra,"you have such big breasts...it's hot."  
Sebastian kissed me on the lips viciously, he ran his tongue along my bottom lip, asking for entrance, and I opened my mouth in explored everywhere in my mouth for a minute or two before he drew back. A long string of saliva was still connected to our tongues and he licked it away from my lips. Taking my bra completely off, he began to touch and feel my breasts causing me to moan in pleasure. He took his time, sucking on each nipple, making them erect and then he kissed me all down my chest and to my soft belly.  
"Are you ready for another surprise." Sebby said looking up at me from my hips.  
I nodded my head and shut my eyes.  
he grabbed onto each side of my black lace panties and pulled them down. I was so wet already, Sebastian rubbed two of his fingers along my opening and stuck his fingers in his mouth,"Haha, you taste good."  
Then he jammed his two fingers into my opening and started pumping them in and out. i could feel a hot sensation crawl over my body as he continued and added another finger. I couldn't help but moan out as I grabbed the sheets in pleasure.  
"Sebastian, I f-feel really h-hot..."  
"you are getting very turned on, I can feel it...it makes me want to touch you more..."  
He pulled his fingers out and I moaned, I didn't come but a flow of liquid came out after his long fingers.  
Then he grabbed my hips, pulling me closer to him as he leaned down. He licked my clit and I moaned. I felt his hot wet tongue lick up my juices and he began pumping in and out, giving me pleasure. I felt a warm feeling cascade over my body as he continued, it started from my core and worked its way to my limbs.

It felt so good...Sebastian took his tongue out and licked up my other juices on the bed.  
"You are so sexy..."  
He made his way back up to my lips and kissed me, feeling my breasts and putting his fingers back into me, this time he pumped harder and much faster.  
I broke away from his kiss and he took his fingers out.  
I grabbed his shoulders and rolled over, now he was on his back and I was in charge.  
Breathing heavily I pulled his boxers off exposing his hard on...it was so big.  
Surprising Sebastian, I licked the pre-cum off of the head and took him in. Swirling my tongue around the tip I bobbed my head up and "oh my god..." He moaned and threw his head back while holding my hair,"You...are so good," I glanced up to see him in a state of complete pleasure. His raven black hair was stuck to his face from the beads of sweat, and his red eyes were half-lidded in ecstasy, his long dark eye lashes brushing his cheeks. And his mouth slightly open as he moaned. I pumped up and down harder and faster, I could feel his hard on pounding with lust. But I wouldn't let him come yet, since he didn't let me come. I took his member out of my mouth earning a smirk from Sebastian. I licked along his length a few times and he pulled my body right on his.  
His huge member rested in between my legs rubbing along my clit,"Olive you did such a good job, ill be gentle but it will get rough...this time I am going to put it inside you, is that ok now?..."

I nodded signaling him to move on. Sebastian pulled me to the edge of the bed on my back and grabbed onto my hips getting into the position.

My hair was spread out from my head and over my shoulders, I gripped the sheets in preparation.  
"Are you ready?"  
I nodded.  
I was so wet that his member went inside me with ease,"damn that is tight..."  
It was slow at first, and gentle. He broke me. It didn't hurt.  
I finally began feeling the pleasure explode in my body. My hips moved in the same rhythm as his hard thrusting but it wasn't enough,"Sebastian harder please!"  
He obliged, and it felt so good. He slammed into my hips using his hands and strength, and I couldn't help but moan over and over again.  
"I love it when you scream my name..."  
He was getting closer to coming and so was I. He kept thrusting into me and I could barely feel anything else except the pleasure shooting into every area of my body. sebastian began breathing heavily and I followed suit. Beads of sweat formed on my body as it became more intense.  
"I think I-I am coming!"  
"I-I know, I want to come with you..."  
Then Sebastian started thrusting to a certain area, he could feel my walls closing tightly making it harder to move in and out, so he pounded harder. We both came at the same time, he pulled his throbbing member out, letting our mixture of fluids seep out of my opening and onto the bed.  
By then we were both panting and he fell on top of me. He wrapped his arms around me and I wrapped my legs around him. We drifted to sleep...

* * *

hope you liked it! Don't be an ass when writing your review lol! But I respect criticism. Write a review below! What character should I use for my next lemon?


End file.
